1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical system for light flux transfer, and to a scanning retinal display using such an optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical system for guiding an image that has been formed on an image display element to the eyes using a diffraction optical system has been proposed, as disclosed in the patent publications.    1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-311379    2) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-140081    3) International Patent publication No. WO2004/097498
With this type of optical system, an image is formed at a position that is distance from the eyes, and the formed image can be transferred to the eyes. Accordingly, if this optical system is used it is possible to have an image forming device distant from the eyes. This is effective when, for example, implementing a head mounted display.
However, with the optical system of the related art there is a problem that the transferred image is degraded due to aberrations caused by diffraction at the time of image transfer, particularly chromatic aberration.